Of Sugarbowls and Paintings
by klemonademouth
Summary: James finds something... interesting... under Teddy's pillow and in return learns something unexpected, but not unwelcome, about his flat-mate. TeddyxJames.


**A/N: This oneshot just came to me. That's all it is, a oneshot. I swear there will be no more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, James Potter Jr., or Teddy Lupin.  
**  
There were shards of porcelain sticking out of James' fingers.

He didn't want to think about why he'd been so distracted and careless as to crush the dainty sugar bowl in his hand, so instead he focused on the blood seeping around the white porcelain and tried to breathe deeply. Tried so hard not to think of what he'd seen when he'd sat down in the kitchen and unwrapped the package he'd found underneath Teddy's pillow.

There was a slam from the front door.

_Thank Merlin._

"Teddy!" James called, sure it was him. "Ted, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Teddy's amused voice came from the front hall. "Hold on and let me get my coat off."

James heard sounds of zippers being unzipped and boots being flung onto the floor, then footsteps drawing nearer. He clenched his wrist with his good hand as the pain worsened.

"Jamie, did you make tea? That smells-" the voice stopped. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" Even through the pain, a jolt of happiness shot through James. Teddy's voice was strained. He sounded almost panicked about James' injury.

"Stupid really," James said. "I got distracted." _By a painting he'd just unwrapped. Of a very nude Teddy. _"Crushed the damn bowl in my hand." _With jealousy. Who had gotten to see Teddy naked? With desire. Would it ever be him? _"My wand's in my bedroom- I couldn't go get it. I felt- feel- a little..." he held his good hand in front of him, as if to demonstrate his dizziness.

"Not to worry," Teddy said, "I've got my wand here. Let me take care of it." He bent over the hand, and began muttering spells and waving his wand over the injuries.

James looked down at the top of the turquoise head of the man he'd loved since he was fourteen, and felt a surge of contentment. So what if Teddy would never know how he felt? Teddy still _cared _about him, more than he did about anyone else in the world. Even if it was just brotherly love.

"There," Teddy said, letting him have his hand back. It was warm where Teddy had held it. "All done."

"Will it scar?"

Teddy chuckled. "No, you vain idiot, it won't."

James sighed, relieved.

"Now, what had you so... distracted?" Teddy asked, arching one eyebrow.

James gulped, and pushed the painting behind his back.

"What's that?" Teddy asked, reaching for it.

"Nothing!" James protested, "don't-!"

But it was too late. Teddy had already seen it. James swallowed hard as Teddy's face flushed redder than the other man had ever seen it.

"How did you find that?"

"It was under your pillow."

"What the hell were you doing in my room?"

"I was making your bed!" James said, defensively, his ears turning pink. "Anyway, what are you doing with nude paintings of yourself hidden in your room?"

"It's part of my _job_!" Teddy yelled, his face brighter than a stop light.

"Your _job_?"

"Yes, I'm a model for a muggle art class down the street!" Teddy cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh," James said, in a very small voice. "I guess I was... mistaken."

"Well, what did you think?" Teddy asked, sitting down on the couch and running his hands through his distinctive turquoise hair.

"Um..." he bit his lip and blushed harder, if that was possible. "I thought maybe... you'd found some bird... and I was going to have to cast a silencing charm over my whole room."

Teddy snorted. "A bird?" then he began to laugh. "Not bloody likely."

"I don't understand. What's so funny?" James asked, completely bewildered.

"You don't have to worry about me bringing a bird home. Ever." Teddy said.

"Well, if you do, it's okay, I just-"

"No, James," he interrupted. "I mean, I'll never be with a bird. Now, a bloke, on the other hand... I can't promise I'll never bring one of them home."

James' jaw dropped.

Teddy suddenly looked insecure. "Are you okay with that?"

"O-o-of course I am!" James stuttered quickly. "I'm sorry. It's just a little bit of a shock."

Teddy nodded. "I was going to tell you soon anyway. And... erm... about my job... I can't say I like it, Jamie, it's actually rather... embarrassing. But it pays well. It paid for this flat, anyway."

"Are there any-" James swallowed, "blokes you're interested in?"

"There's one, yes," Teddy said, taking the painting back and wrapping it in the wax paper that had covered it before.

"In the art class?" James asked, unable to help himself.

The other man smirked a little, his eyes roaming up and down James' body. "Definitely not in the class," he said, meeting James' eyes.

James sucked in a slow breath. "I'm going to bed."

Teddy grinned. "Good night, then."

James lay on his back, his eyes wide open, staring up at the dark ceiling. Teddy was gay. _Teddy_ was _gay_. He couldn't believe it.

A slight shift and a creak let him know that Teddy had crawled up on his bed to talk- as they did nearly every night. This time, however, before he could sit up, Teddy's face appeared over his, his body propped up by a hand on either side of James' chest. There was a strange glint to his brown eyes.

"You know, if you wanted to see me naked, you could have just said so," Teddy said.

"I-what?" James spluttered.

Teddy grinned. "James, I've seen you looking at me. I've seen _how_ you look at me."

James' breath caught. And suddenly, before he knew what he was doing, exactly, his hand reached up and pulled Teddy's head down. Their lips met, and both of them sighed, finally feeling whole.

"What about your bloke?" James murmured against Teddy's lips.

Teddy pinched the younger man's leg affectionately, moving his lips to his neck. "You're the bloke, James. You have been for years. Didn't you know?"

_At least I won't have to put up silencing spells_, James thought, before kissing Teddy again.

**A/N: please review! thanks :)**


End file.
